Ballad of a Fallen Angel
by Mode of Adam
Summary: Cloud's past won't let go of him so easily. [SephxCloud] Chapter 3 up, now new and improved with lemonish content.
1. Prelude

Ballad of A Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is not mine, no matter how much I wish it were. But this nifty little piece of fiction is! So enjoy.

* * *

Prelude

It's been years, but he still found himself thinking about the other man. The way he respected and revered him. The way he could do no wrong. The way the sun danced on his pale hair, the way his eyes always seemed to glitter, how he almost floated across the floor. If he concentrated enough he could still hear the smooth, gentle voice, the finger tips caressing his skin, the scent of leather and exotic flowers surrounding him, making his knees weak at the mere remembrance of them. He was an angel cast down from heaven to walk amongst the undeserving mortals.

Yes, he was an angel, his fallen angel.

They found themselves on opposite sides now; one trying to save the world, the other trying to destroy it. The days of them walking the same path were over, the nights they shared just a distant memory. He knew he should just forget anything ever happened, but when the sun would set the old feelings from their forbidden passion would arise once more. How he longed for that loving gaze of his angel. Those eyes had a way of making him forget how to breathe.

He stared off to the horizon, millions of stars dotting the clam night sky. He remembered he would often find his angel looking up to the stars. One night he finally asked what he was doing and his angel replied he was listening to the stars sing. They stood there in each other's arms and he could hear it, the stars singing. It was a slow, sad song, but it was laced with an unspoken hope. Hope for the future, hope for all that looked and wished upon them from afar.

It was that night that he realized he was in love. His angel breached all the walls he created around him without even his noticing. It all just felt so natural. He looked at the beauty in his arms and traced his fingertips over his cheek.

_"I love you."_

The words rolled off his tongue before he was given another chance to think. So there, he said it, and with surprising ease like he knew it all along. No guilt, no feeling dirty afterwards. It felt even more natural. He looked into those eyes and once again forgot how to breathe. They were sparkling with emotion, almost threatening to overflow. His angel was waiting to hear those words all his life, from anyone, just to be wanted was enough. But he knew he was different from just looking into those eyes. His angel loved him back, and that night he showed him, in more ways than one, that his love was sincere.

The longer they were apart only made his love grow more, bordering on obsession. He needed him back, to feel his arms around him, to hear his voice whisper sweet little nothings into his ear, to gaze into those eyes glistening with love. The feelings in his chest welled up, about to burst, just thinking about him. He couldn't take the loneliness much longer. The world be damned, he was going to take his angel back.

"Cloud…"

* * *

Author's Note: Howdy ya'll! This is the first story I've posted. I hope you were somewhat entertained by it. I'd like to thank my little brother who was the beta-reader for some of this fic. He described it as "corny, gay soft core porn." :sigh: Thanks bro, your input is always so helpful. But yours :points to reader dramatically: is always appreciated! I thrive off of constructive criticism.

Well partner, I'll see ya in chapter 1:waves goodbye:


	2. Chapter 1

Ballad of A Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Square Enix does, lucky bastards…

* * *

Chapter 1

Cloud lay lifelessly on the seemingly endless sea of grass that surrounded Rocket Town. Everything was so calm and peaceful. Almost too clam and peaceful this close to the end of the world.

'It won't end if you do your job right.' Cloud chided himself. But it was easier said than done. All he wanted was not to be noticed, to just fade into the background, but he was thrown into this quest to save the world, playing the part of leader. Not only that, but he had to protect the world from the only man he could say he truly ever lov-

"Yo, Cloud, move yer ass! We're leavin'!" Cid's loud, obnoxious voice was a welcome derailment to his current train of thought. He's been down those tracks countless times before, and it only ended in sorrow, heartache, and longing.

Cloud slowly sat up, eyes still closed in seeming deep contemplation. The sun caught his hair in certain angles, making it shimmer like gold. The crystal blue mako eyes slowly opened, glowing almost sadly. Sooner or later he would have to confront Sephiroth, and the chances of them both surviving were almost nonexistent. Cloud would gladly give up his life to save another's, especially Sephiroth's, but if he did what would become of the world? It hurt to think of all the lives he was responsible for, and Cloud was pretty sure he didn't even like half of them.

He sighed and stood up. No use thinking about that now, it was all too complicated. He would just have to cross that bridge when he got to it.

'Or I could just burn it down.' He thought to himself with a smirk. He walked off in the direction of the beach, preparing to board the Little Bronco. Today they were going to try and get leads about the Key Stone.

"First stop, Gold Saucer!" He could hear Yuffie cry in the distance. She was always so excited to go there, probably all the unwitting victims. He could just visualize Yuffie salivating over the pile of materia she was most likely going to be in possession of by the end of the day.

Cloud's thoughts were cut short by a shiver as he felt a cold hand run down his spine. Quickly he spun around, Buster Sword in hand, ready to take on any foe. Well, almost any. When he turned all he was met with was a slight breeze and miles of open plains. His eyes darted around, trying to find anything that eluded his heightened senses, but there was no one. Seeing no immediate danger, he returned the sword to its proper place on his back. There was still an ominous feeling in the air that would probably not dissipate for a while.

'No one is there,' he told himself, trying to steady his heartbeat. 'Nothing to be all jumpy about.' He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I really need a vacation." He said to himself. "Wait a sec…" Indented onto the grass in front of him were two footprints. 'Those are to big to be mine.' He thought looking at the prints.

He suddenly felt the strong urge to be around people, or animals, or monsters for that matter, just as long as he wasn't alone. Cloud turned back around quickly and started back to the Bronco at a fastened pace. When the plane turned boat finally came into view he slowed and breathed an audible sigh of relief. Something was going to happen he could feel it.

"Calm and peaceful my ass."

* * *

Aeris watched the small black dot on the horizon grow larger until the figure of Cloud could clearly be seen. Cloud. Even the name was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She didn't know when it happened, but she started to harbor feelings for their blonde leader. He was cocky and confident, something that always attracted Aeris.

She started to think about a time in her past when a dark-haired SOLDIER had stolen her heart. Zack was your typical smart ass with an attitude, but at times he could be so sweet and caring. Aeris could almost see Zack inside of Cloud, like they were one in the same. Perhaps that was what attracted her to Cloud, but she doubted it.

Cloud got closer to the Bronco, and there was an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. Was it fear, sadness, apprehension…? Whatever the emotion was, it certainly wasn't happy. Cloud held many secrets. His entire existence was like a Pandora's box she was itching to open. Aeris couldn't help but wonder what happened in his past that would make him like this. There was Nibelheim, of course, but there had to be something else. And she'd be damned if she didn't find out what.

She waved happily to him as he approached. Cloud seemed to snap out of his thoughts and returned her greeting with a small smile. She watched as he looked over his shoulder on last time, that strange expression flickering back over his eyes. Aeris could sense something wasn't right with their leader.

"Cloud, is everything okay?" She called to him, but he didn't even look at her.

"Yeah," he started, back still turned to the flower girl. "Just saying goodbye is all." Aeris arched an eyebrow. A lie if she ever heard one.

"Why are you saying goodbye? You'll see these plains again." Cloud shrugged.

"You never know…" He said softly, a forgotten memory reentering his mind. Aeris hated when he acted like this. Pessimism didn't suit him in her opinion.

"All right, enough of that." She said. "We're going to the Gold Saucer. We're going to have a great time, and forget all about goodbyes, okay?" There was a pause, but when Cloud finally turned back around a smile was lighting up his face and his eyes shone like stars. Aeris couldn't help but smile back.

"Right, no more moping around. We're gonna have a fun time and get that Key Stone." Cloud declared, falling back into the leader role. Smile never fading he climbed onto the plane. Aeris watched him, still smiling herself.

'About time.'

* * *

The trip on the Little Bronco was pretty much uneventful, except for Yuffie _accidentally_ pushing Cid off the plane. Thus earning her several creative strings of curses. AVALANCHE were now finding their way to North Corel to catch the air car up to the Gold Saucer.

The trip to North Corel was also uneventful, except for Yuffie _accidentally_ tripping Cid, thus getting himself a mouthful of sand. This earned Yuffie yet another string of colorful language even more creative then the last. It was sunset by the time they got to the small, rundown town. Seeing the air car had yet to return, they took advantage of the extra time they got and stopped to rest for a while. They wanted to be fresh for the undoubtedly interesting events that awaited them at the Saucer.

They all went their separate ways: Barret was going to catch up on the happenings in town. Tifa went with a group of children that insisted she play with them. Aeris went in search of any townsfolk in need of her healing experience. Red XIII looking for shade, the heat even at sundown too much for his fur covered body to handle. Vincent, well, Vincent just disappeared, and oddly enough, so did Yuffie. Cait Sith just sort of sat there and stared off into space. And as for Cid, he went in search for the closest bottle of alcohol. Cloud was left all alone, the way he preferred it. He wondered around for a while with his only intent to waste time. After a while he found himself at the expansive, rather rickety rope bridge. It looked quite old and worn, but not nearly as badly as the one on Mt. Nibel, so he walked to the center of it and looked down.

Cloud's body swayed with the wind, as did the bridge. He got as close to the edge as he could without falling off. He closed his bright blue eyes and it felt as if he was floating. With his eyes still closed he spread his arms and raised his head to the setting sun, wishing he could just fly away from everything. The bridge shook as another's weight stepped on the bridge. Cloud could hear the sound of footsteps, but he kept his eyes closed, paying no heed to them.

'Let them push me,' he thought to himself. 'It doesn't matter anymore.'

The footsteps got closer but he still did not open his eyes. They stopped just behind him and Cloud waited for the shove. But it never came, instead two strong, warm arms wrapped around him, pulling his body away from the edge and back onto a hard chest. A familiar scent surrounded him, disarming any retaliation Cloud might have had. His heartbeat quickened as he felt a pair of lips brush up against the skin just below his ear. Heat radiating off the other's skin, and Cloud leaned in closer unconsciously leaned back into the embrace.

"Cloud…" The voice breathed. A voice Cloud has heard so many countless times before. He snapped his head around, eyes wide, but found nothing. He was all alone.

'I'm going crazy.' He thought. It must have been a daydream or something, he reasoned to himself. 'But it was so real.' He could still smell him.

"Lilies right after a rainfall…" He whispered. Cloud often found himself in bed wide awake many nights trying to figure out the fragrance. He couldn't help but beam brightly after he figured it out, too. Back then small things like his lover's scent was enough to make him smile and the world seem a little bit brighter.

But Cloud no longer had a lover, and the fragrance now only brought him sorrow. Sorrow for all that he had lost and is about to loose. These days the world couldn't seem much bleaker.

"Cloud!" He jumped as he heard the call from the other side of the bridge. He let out a sigh as he saw Aeris on the other side watching from afar with a worried expression on his face.

"Everything okay?" She asked for the second time that day.

"Yeah, a-okay." He faked a smile and she returned it, although hesitantly.

"All right. Well, the air car is here so we're all about to leave. Don't be long." Cloud nodded and Aeris took one last look at him.

"You sure everything is okay?" She asked yet again.

"Not really…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Just fine." He called back louder. Aeris nodded once slowly, then turned and walked down the path headed to town. Cloud turned to join her, but stopped. He lifted his hand to the spot where he could still fell the hot lips on his neck.

'Was he really…' He cut that thought short with a shake of the head. Best not to think about daydreams. Cloud continued back to North Corel, but he could still smell the lilies.

* * *

He watched from a distance as Cloud made his way back across the bridge. His eyes never left those swaying hips. With a predatoral grin gracing his lips he thought back to the past few moments. He could still feel his angel against his chest, his scent still so intoxicating. And the fleeting taste of his skin! What a high it gave him, and always left him craving more.

'So he's going to the Gold Saucer. Well, far be it from me to deny him a good time.' He thought with a smirk. Oh yes, he would have his angel back. Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey now! Hello again. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. This story is a little AU, but I'm sure you guys could over look that. Also, I have no idea what 'lilies after a rainfall' smell like. I just took two things that I thought smelled good and slapped them together. Chapter two is up next, for it is after chapter one! Yay! R & R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Ballad of A Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I own not Final Fantasy, nor any of its characters. Oh, yet how I long too. Alas, it is not to be. Oi, anyway, on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Tifa sat in the air car waiting for Aeris and Cloud to join them. Just sitting there got her antsy and a familiar emotion began to creep into her chest. She'd like to think she wasn't a particularly jealous person, but she would turn into a raving green-eyed monster whenever Aeris was within five feet from Cloud. At first she only felt anger towards the other woman, but as time went by they bonded more on their journey. In fact all three girls got quite close in their short time together. Their mission was a hard one, and being a woman did have a few more drawbacks when it came to these matters.

She sighed. It was so unfair. She was just as strong as any man, in fact stronger than most, yet it was expected that she stand back and let a man protect her.

'Fat chance.' Tifa huffed to herself. 'I came in knowing all the dangers I'd have to face. I'm not just going to sit back and let the men have all the fun.' She remembered the last time Cloud used the Cover Materia and how badly the three girls chewed him out for it. Ah, yes, but back to the matter at hand, Tifa had a way of going off on tirades.

Aeris. Yes, that was it. She used to loathe the flower girl, but as time grew Tifa found herself warming up to her. She'd felt guilty whenever those jealous pangs reared their ugly head. With a dejected sigh she looked down at her lap.

'They deserve each other. I could never fill that void in Cloud's life. But God, did I try…' Tifa flexed and unflexed her gloved hands, as if trying to will away the unshed tears. 'I just couldn't do it, is all. No big deal. We're still friends. Aeris will make him happier than I ever could. That's all that matters…'

Tifa wiped at her eyes. She really hated when she got down on herself like that. Normally her next thought would be something along the lines of 'What's she got that I don't got?' Thus starting the never-ending cycle of self-loathing and pity anew. She was sick of it.

'It's better that I just move on. I shouldn't squander away the rest of my youth waiting for a man that will never come.' She reasoned to herself, looking up at the sky. It was twilight and the first stars were beginning to shine in the purple twinged sky.

'Those stars…' They brought back so many memories, good and bad. But one was treasured above all others. 'He promised.'

_"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me."_

A promise from long ago came to the surface. Cloud had promised to Tifa he would protect her. Though it might seem silly to other people she still cherished that moment. That was the Cloud she loved, her hero, her knight in shining armor. No amount of discouragement would make her give up on him. With newfound resolve Tifa made a promise with herself.

'Tonight. Tonight I'll tell him I love him. And nothing is going to stop me.' She saw Aeris approach out of the corner of her eye. A faint smirk played on Tifa's lips.

'Aeris Gainsborough, I'm not letting you have him without a fight.'

* * *

Aeris walked into the air car and seated herself next to Tifa. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't even notice Tifa trying to hide a very mischievous looking grin. Her thoughts were still on Cloud. Something was really bothering him the past few days, and it was driving Aeris crazy she didn't know what. He's been particularly jumpy, too. Like something is out to get him. Perhaps it was just paranoia, but even a silly thing like that had to be based on some truth. Aeris let out a frustrated sigh, she was so sick of all these secrets. 

"Something wrong, Aeris?" Yuffie called out from behind her. Aeris snapped out of her thoughts and slightly turned her head to the young ninja.

"No, everything is fine." She said quietly. 'Whose keeping secretes now?' She felt like such a hypocrite. 'Time to practice what you preach.' She turned her body to fully face Yuffie, a frustrated look on her delicate features.

"No, actually, everything isn't fine." She corrected herself, thus gaining the attention of the rest of the air car.

"Well, what's wrong then?" Yuffie asked again. Aeris sighed and shook her head.

"Its Cloud." Tifa's posture straightened considerably and her fists tightened in her lap.

"What about Cloud?" She asked calmly, but it had a dangerous edge to it. Aeris didn't seem to notice it though.

"He's been so distant as of late, even more than usual. Something is really bothering him, but he won't tell me what." Tifa's eyes narrowed, anger bubbling up inside her. 'What makes her think she has the right to know?'

"I wonder why, you damn sl-"

"What?" Aeris cut Tifa off, unable to hear her mumbled reply.

"I said I wonder what could be bothering him." Tifa replied with a less then genuine smile.

"Then you've noticed it too?" Aeris asked. She looked so worried.

"I have." Tifa answered seriously, guilt slowly ate away at her. All those thoughts of insulting the flower girl completely disappeared when it came to the subject of her leader's well fare. Okay, well, almost completely.

"Who knows what's goin' on in dat spiky head of his." Barret piped up from the other side of the car. Cid nodded in agreement.

"Best to just let him be for now. You know how damn huffy he gets when it comes to his personal business." Tifa groaned at Cid's advice. She didn't like taking a passive role. "You got a better idea!" He shot back at her. Tifa just stuck her tongue out, apparently an acceptable answer because Cid kept quiet.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit back and let Cloud brood over all his problems." Aeris didn't like the passive role either, it seemed.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Vincent's smooth voice interjected, making her jump a bit. She'd almost forgotten he was there. "You can't just pry your way in and expect answers." Aeris lowered her eyes to her lap. He did have a point.

"I… have to do something. I can't just watch him suffer like this." Tifa looked sympathetically at the other girl, no longer having the will to be angry with her. "Maybe tonight I could-"

"Hey Cloud! How ya doin' pal!" Cait Sith yelled, cutting Aeris off as he saw Cloud about to board the car. Tifa spotted him and started to cough a bit, trying to cover up Aeris' statement, although she was more than curious as to what the rest of it was. The others caught on and either whistled or smiled sheepishly, eyes adverted. Except for Vincent, who opted to just sit there and pretend he was invisible, something he had a real talent for. Cloud eyed them all suspiciously. Something was obviously up.

"Did I miss something?" He finally asked. The only reply he got was more coughs and louder, almost panicked whistling.

* * *

Music could be heard, its upbeat tempo and cheery melody trying to get everyone in the mood to spend their money. From the air car the huge, gold, branch-like extensions were lighting up the night sky. The massive truck springing out of the sand, as if it was the only thing that could survive in this unforgiving desert, and perhaps it was. With millions upon millions of stars as its backdrop the Gold Saucer glowed in all its glory. 

On any other day the gold monstrosity would enthrall Cloud. But he had a lot on his mind at the moment, namely a silver haired, green-eyed general to be more specific. Cloud thought he had buried those old feelings for him, and he had. But apparently someone wasn't too happy about that. They used to go to the Gold Saucer a lot. Cloud once won 20,000 gil at the Chocobo Races. After that his friends called him a walking good luck charm, and insisted he come along with them on their gambling escapades. And for the most part they usually won. Cloud smiled slightly at that memory.

Cloud looked out of the window at the huge trunk. He saw thousands of people out on the balconies, most of whom were couples. Yeah, he used to have a _lot_ of fun here. From the Battle Arena to Wonder Square, they would spend countless hours together, just the two of them. Cloud blushed, remembering how they made full use of the shackles on the wall at the hotel.

Cloud felt a warm, fuzzy feeling form in his stomach as he remembered the way those strong arms would hold him close, safe from the harsh world outside. Only he could make Cloud feel that way. God, he loved him so much, and he still did. He was a fool to think he could ever bury and forget those feelings.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered under his breath. The air car's mechanics were too loud for anyone to have heard him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to what, Cloud?" Yuffie popped her head next to Cloud's. Apparently the ninja either had superior hearing or she was very nosey. Probably both.

"Nothing Yuffie. Don't worry about it." She pouted but didn't argue otherwise. Instead she changed the subject, which Cloud was more than willing to do.

"Hey Cloud, you really think Dio will give us the Key Stone? I mean, it's for a good cause and all, but still, I don't think he'll give it to us so easily."

"It won't be that hard."

"I dunno, Cloud." She replied as she jumped into the empty seat next to him. "He is a freak in a Speedo after all."

"Yuffie!" Cloud laughed remembering the odd owner of the Gold Saucer. He did have an exceptional fashion sense. Exceptionally bad, yet still exceptional. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'The rich are always a little eccentric.'

The air car finally docked and the group exited. After a man in a giant Chocobo suit gave them the customary greeting, they paid the lady at the entrance for their passes. They walked into the station. It was unusually empty for this time of day, or night, there wasn't even the usual employee there to direct them. He guessed it was just a slow night.

"Hey Cloud, do you have any idea where Dio might be?" Tifa asked as she looked around the room at all the different shoots. (AN: I know that isn't the proper spelling. So shot me. Wah! Bad pun!) Cloud thought for a second.

"No idea. Let's just try all of 'em." Cloud finally said as he jumped into the closest tube, which just happened to be for the Chocobo Races.

"Yo Cloud! Wait up, foo'!" Barret called as he and the others followed down after him. The group ran up the many stairs and caught up to Clod as he was approaching the woman at the desk.

"Christ Cloud! What's gotten into you!" Cid gasped out in between wheezes. He really needed to cut down on the cigarettes.

"Nothing." Cloud replied, barely turning his head to look at them. "Just want to get this over with is all."

"Can I help you?" The young lady behind the desk asked. Cloud nodded his head.

"Yeah. Do you happen to know where-"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The woman asked, interrupting Cloud.

"Excuse me?" Cloud blinked, a puzzled look on his face. The woman squinted and leaned forward a bit in order to get a better look. Then a look of realization lit up her face.

"Yeah! I remember you! You always used to come here with your friends. Didn't you win 20,000 gil here once?" Cloud nodded, astounded that the woman would ever remember him. "Yeah… you were always with that cute guy with the long hair, too. Where is he?" She asked, looking around Cloud to the group behind him.

"Umm… I think you have me mistaken with someone else." Cloud broke in quickly, looking a little nervous.

"No, no. It was defiantly you. I remember every cute couple I see, and you two were hands down the cutest."

"Couple!" Tifa and Aeris shouted at the same time, disbelief written all over their faces. Cloud winced.

"What was his name again? Seifer…? No. Steiner…? Nah…" She thought out loud, counting off the names on her fingers. Cid looked down for a moment, trying to think as well.

"Squall?" He asked, trying to be helpful.

"No."

"Seymour?"

"No, that wasn't it."

"Uhh… Sephi-"

"It doesn't really matter what his name was, does it?" Cloud quickly cut in. The woman looked at him and seemed to get what he was hinting at.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you two break up?" She asked softly. Cloud's eye twitched.

"Yeah… something like that." He replied through clenched teeth.

"What!" Tifa gaped at him as Aeris just stared at the back of his head unblinking.

"Oh, that's too bad. You two looked so adorable together." Was this woman for real? Cloud thought, his patience wearing thin.

"I remember you two would attract a crowd whenever you would make ou-"

"Look lady, do you know where the hell Dio is or not!" Cloud shouted before she could say anymore to embarrass him. He slammed his hands down on the desk and glared at her. She jumped and stared at him, eyes wide.

"W-why do you want to see Dio?" She croaked out, shrinking away from the man in front of her.

"None of your goddamn business!" He spat back. "You've already wasted enough of my time, so if I don't get some answers soon I'll-"

"He's in the Show Room!" She screamed as Cloud moved closer. "He's in the Show Room at the Battle Arena! Just go! Please!" She looked frantic. Cloud's eyes glowed dangerously; he had just about enough of this. He turned and walked away, people scampered out of his way.

The rest of AVALANCHE just stared at Cloud's retreating form, still trying to figure out what just happened. Red XIII quickly regained his composure and apologized to the young woman, hoping she wouldn't get them kicked out again. Yet she seemed even more disturbed that a giant red dog was talking to her. Tifa and Aeris looked at each other, their jaws slacked, hoping they didn't hear right.

* * *

Cloud stormed into the lobby of the Battle Arena, his eyes burned like blue flames. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the blonde cautiously. His anger flared when he remembered how close that bimbo was to telling them his secret. None of them had the right to know. How dare she! He looked around for the entrance for the Show Room. People were watching him. He _hated_ it when people stared at him. 

'Then calm down for Christ's sake!' His mind shouted at him. Cloud closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He slowly regained his composure and slipped that indifferent mask back on all too easily. But the anger was still there, threatening to lash out at the next person foolish enough to even whisper something about him.

He opened his eyes again and everyone quickly turned, pretending they never noticed him. Good. Cloud walked over to the Show Room, and sure enough, there was Dio, orange Speedo and all. He recognized Cloud as soon as he entered the room, but he felt something was off.

"I heard you have the Key Stone, Dio." Cloud's eyes held a dangerous spark to them. Dio just nodded dumbly. "How much do you want for it?"

"I'm afraid it's not for sale." Dio said, gathering up all his nerves.

"I don't think you heard me. I said how much do you want for it?" Cloud growled. He wasn't in the mood for haggling with the other man. Dio took a step back, warily eyeing the huge sword on the blonde's back.

"Now, now boy. I'm sure there's some deal we can work out." Dio gulped, trying to think fast. "Ah! How about this? You seem like a strong boy, how about you fight the monsters in the Battle Arena. I always love a good show. Of course I'll let you borrow the Key Stone if you do." Cloud looked at Dio for a moment, he squirmed under the blonde's intense gaze. Then Cloud smirked.

"You've got a deal. I need to blow off some steam anyway." Dio breathed a sigh of relief then showed him the way to the Arena.

* * *

Aeris still couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. That woman had no idea what she was talking about. But then why did Cloud react the way he did? Sure, he never seemed to respond whenever she or Tifa would flirt with him, but she always just thought he was shy, either that or completely oblivious. But now it did seem to make a little more sense. She just found the perfect guy and now she finds out he plays for the other team. Agh! It was all so frustrating. 

'Well, you're the one that wanted to know all about his past, weren't you?' Aeris sighed, she had asked for this. But she certainly didn't expect the answers she got. 'I'm not going to abandon Cloud now, though. Not after all we've been through.' She thought to herself. 'Nothing can change my opinion of him. He's still the most amazing man I know. And hell, maybe it isn't even true.' Aeris prided herself on being an optimist.

After they had successfully calmed the woman behind the counter down, they set off towards the Battle Arena. Hopefully they would get there before Cloud killed someone. Until then they just hoped he kept his anger contained.

"Do you really think Cloud… you know, swings that way?" Yuffie asked, making suggestive movements with her hands. "I mean, its not a big deal or any-"

"No!" Tifa barked, cutting the ninja off. "No way, no how. Cloud's not like that. Why would he ever want to… Ugh." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Yuffie.

"Well, back then, I mean. When he was in Shinra. Maybe he was just lonely, you know?"

"No! Nothing happened then, nothing is going to happen now!" Tifa shouted back. Yuffie jumped behind Vincent, using him as her shield from the terror know as Tifa.

Aeris watched as Tifa growled and stomped off ahead of them. The anger seemed to radiate off of her. She was hurt and confused under all that anger. Aeris felt bad for her, she probably had no idea what to think. Everyone else remained silent, almost scared to say something.

'I guess they think I'm going to blow up next.' She was amused by that thought. But the question still remained. What exactly happened in his past? Aeris didn't want to believe anything until she heard it directly from him. She was determined to find out, too.

'Tonight. Tonight I'll take Cloud out and ask him what really happened.'

* * *

Sephiroth watched as Tifa screamed at her friends. She was so easy to rile up. Really, believing in silly rumors, what sort of friend was she? He smiled as she tried to fool herself. If she only knew how true those rumors were. 

'Cloud will never be yours, girl. He belongs to me.' He smiled. The time to make his move was close at hand, he could feel it. 'But tonight, I think a special visit is in order.'

* * *

Author's Note: Oooo! I smell a lemon in the near future! But you'll have to wait for that. Thanks to everyone who read this fic. Its not that great, but I hope you're somewhat amused by it. Anyways! The next chapter will be up soon, so have no fear. See ya then. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys:waves: Sorry for the wait on this, I've been busy attempting to edit out the really smutty parts. I'm such a dirty old woman, so it took forever. Thanks a billion to the reviewers. You guys are really groovy!

Shiri: This story is actually a repost of a story I had up sometime last year. It got removed and I got banned because of the content of this particular chapter. But we're back! Fight the power!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. :cries: Life is so unfair!

Warning: Lemonish content ahead. I wanted to leave it in, so I tried to make it as non-explicit as possible. So if you don't want to find out how much of a sleaze bag I am, shield your eyes and scroll down. And if not, enjoy, ya pervs!

* * *

Ballad of a Fallen Angel: Chapter 3

How long has he been doing this? Hours, at least. It was so easy to loose yourself in a task such as this. He could feel his sword tearing through the weak skin, feel the muscles spasm as they ripped apart. A straggled cry was cut off as he drove his sword through the neck, successfully severing the voice box. He pulled his weapon out, leaving the creature to bleed to death on the floor.

It was so easy to kill, wasn't it? Even though a body may seem strong, there was always a weak spot. A bone that would give too easily, a vein that would bleed too much. Yes, killing wasn't an extraordinary talent, but the same couldn't be said about protecting. Easy to kill, difficult to protect; you think it would be the other way around. Life was weird like that.

As another monster's body dropped to the floor, gasping its last breaths, Cloud looked up at his next opponent. His glowing eyes searched for a vulnerable point. It didn't take long to find one and he launched himself at the beast, but his mind was somewhere else.

'I wasn't strong enough; I just watched them die right in front of me. I'm so weak!' His mind screamed as he rammed the tip of the Buster Sword through the back of the monster's skull. The creature's head rolled off and its body collapsed to the floor. 'I'm still so weak…' His thoughts whispered meekly.

The adrenaline drained from his system, leaving Cloud feeling tired and sore. He looked around himself wearily. Hundreds of severed body parts lay strewn around the arena, and the floors and walls were dyed red. His clothes turned black as his and the monsters' blood mingled. All the anger and rage he felt was gone, and Cloud just stared blankly at the carnage around him. A noise from the stands above the arena's floors snapped Cloud back to reality. He gazed up, and next to a slightly green looking Dio stood the rest of AVALANCHE.

'When did they get here?' He saw the way they were staring at him and something in his chest tightened, making it harder to breathe. 'They look disgusted. Why wouldn't they be? You're more of a monster than the ones you killed. Just a filthy murderer…'

He couldn't stand being looked at like that anymore. Cloud growled lowly in the back of his throat and turned on his heel to the entrance. What made them think they were better than him? What made them think they could judge him? What made them think they weren't murderers just like him? Even if you've ended the lives of one or one hundred, it didn't make you any better than the next killer.

'Unless, of course, you happen to kill the only person you've ever loved.' Cloud angrily wiped at his eyes. Frustration was getting the better of him yet again.

Once he exited the arena, he made a b-line right to the Show Room. Cloud spotted the Key Stone in the corner and quickly pocketed it. He wasn't stealing it, just sort of borrowing it. Yeah, that's right. Plus Dio said if Cloud fought in the Battle Arena he would give up the Key Stone. So it was like skipping the award ceremonies and going straight to the trophy.

Cloud felt a little bit better now that he had the Key Stone safely in his pocket, but as he remembered the looks on his friends' faces cold rage began to bubble up in his chest. He dragged his huge sword behind him on the floor. It left an ever increasing large crack in the concrete, but Cloud was to busy brooding to notice he was destroying property.

He made his way through the station to the air car. Everyone quickly jumped out of the blonde's way. Seeing a short man drenched in blood, dragging a ludicrously large sword behind him, while looking thoroughly pissed off was apparently enough to make people want to avoid him. Odd.

'If this is all it took to get people to leave me alone maybe I should do it more often.' Cloud mused. He walked into the air car station more than ready to leave, but a large chocobo was blocking his escape route to sweet freedom. Well, it was actually a man in a large chocobo suit, or was it a large _man _in a chocobo suit? Oh, it didn't matter. Who was keeping track, anyway?

"Umm…" The man started, obviously unnerved by the blonde's present appearance. "I'm sorry, sir. But, uh, the air car is out-of-order. Y-you'll have to stay here until it's fixed. Very s-sorry, sir!" The man quickly scurried away, leaving Cloud to just stand there.

'It must really suck to have to ware that thing all day.' He thought. But this prompted a new question: which sucked more, wearing a chocobo costume or a dress, which Cloud had first hand experience with. In a chocobo suit you'd get a mask, making it infinitely times less embarrassing than a dress. But a dress was loose and airy. A chocobo suit was probably very hot, thus causing sweat, making it an all around unpleasant adventure. Hmm… this was a tough one.

* * *

Aeris looked down in shock at the Battle Arena floor. Blood and body parts were everywhere. And in the center of the gory mess stood Cloud. Aeris watched as the small blonde surveyed the destruction he caused surrounding him. She knew Cloud was strong, but she never thought him capable of such a slaughter. He barely looked scratched. He looked calm and detached from everything around him, like he was the eye of the storm.

'This isn't right.' She shook her head. When AVALANCHE arrived at the arena Dio had told them he promised Cloud the Key Stone if he fought. That man was a sick monster, getting entertainment from watching others kill. She barely looked up when she heard Dio gag; she was too busy looking angrily at the carnage below. 'I hope he chokes on his own vomit.' Aeris narrowed her eyes. 'How dare he make Cloud go through all of this! That bastard! I'll-'

Her angry threats were abruptly cut off as Cloud looked up at them. The calm look in his eyes quickly changed to one of hurt. Standing there, bloodied and battered with pain in his eyes, Aeris realized just how young and innocent Cloud still was. He was just a kid thrown into this extraordinary mission to save the planet from being sucked dry. It forced him to face certain truths the youth's mind wasn't ready to accept. She just wanted to take him in her arms and protect him from the cruel and lonely world that has scarred him so badly. Aeris whipped her head around to face Dio, her eyes burned venomously.

'I will make you pay for this.' She hissed the promise to herself. But when she had her head turned to Dio she missed Cloud's pain turn to anger. She glanced down in time to see the back of Cloud storming out. 'What happened?' She wondered as she started after him.

"Cloud wait!" It didn't take long for the rest of AVALANCHE to break out of their own thoughts and follow after the flower girl.

When she got to the lobby of the Battle Arena Cloud was nowhere in sight. Aeris let her eyes follow a long, straight indent in the flood with bloody boot prints on either side. She had a pretty good idea who those tracks would lead to, so she ran and followed them. There were people along the way that were looking in the direction of the tracks and whispering to their friends. Things like: 'What a freak,' 'What the hell was his problem,' 'Mommy, he bled on my stuffed moogle,' and so on. But Aeris paid them no heed. What did they know anyway? They knew nothing of the sweet, caring young man under all that blood, dirt, and anger. They knew nothing of the way his eyes would glow whenever he smiled, or how his nose would scrunch up cutely when he would laugh. They didn't know anything about the way he would give everything he had to others, or how he would be more than willing to cut off his own hand if it would make his friends happy. They didn't know the first thing when it came to Cloud. Aeris pitied them.

'They have no idea how amazing Cloud is. They don't know him the way we do, the way I do.' But no matter how much she knew about their leader, he was still a complete mystery. Aeris knew little of his past and the parts she did know were vague. The new piece to his past Aeris found out at the Saucer only lead to more questions. The footprints stopped and Aeris saw Cloud standing next to the air car. He was looking oddly at the man in the chocobo costume, a small, amused grin played on his lips. Aeris hoped he was in a better mood.

"Hi Cloud." Aeris called out quietly, afraid he would snap at her. Cloud looked over at her startled. He stayed quiet for a moment; it looked as if he was debating something in his mind. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to convince him to tell her what was bothering him.

"Aeris I-"

"Whoa, Cloud! What da hell is wrong wit ya, foo'!" Barret's loud, out of breath voice called from behind Aeris, cutting Cloud off. Cloud opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it again and looked down at the floor.

"Cloud, what's up, man?" Yuffie asked as she bounced up to him. The young ninja seemed unfazed by the blonde's recent violent acts.

"The air car is broken." Cloud said softly, still gazing at the floor. He was obviously trying to avoid the questions on everyone's mind. He was in no mood to explain his actions.

"What?" Yuffie asked, apparently not hearing him.

"The air car is broken." Cloud responded louder and looked up to Yuffie. "We're stuck here until it's fixed."

"Oh, how lame!" She groaned. "So what are we gonna do till then, just sit here? It could be days before it's fixed! I already feel my youth slipping away!"

"Stop being so overdramatic." Vincent rolled his eyes as Yuffie began to wave her arms.

"What was that, grandpa?" Yuffie shot back at him with a glare. Vincent just stared back at her bored. "Oh, don't you dare give me that look, you-"

"Hey, hey! Cool it!" Cait Sith shouted as he stepped in between the ninja and the ex-Turk. Vincent raised an eyebrow. He didn't think his actions merited cooling down, but apparently they did. Fancy that.

"Whatever. You ain't worth my time, old man." Yuffie scuffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "But we're still stuck here. What are we gonna do, Cloud?" She looked over expectantly at her leader. He blinked a few times, unprepared for the sudden shift of attention.

"I think-"

"I know!" Cait Sith shouted. Cloud sighed; he was tired of being cut off like that all the time. "Let's stay at the hotel! They know me here. I'll go talk to them." He exclaimed as the giant moogle wobbled off.

"Good idea, Cait!" Yuffie praised the small feline. Cloud grumbled and looked at the floor again.

"I was gonna say that." He mumbled.

"Eh?" Well, it seemed Yuffie didn't poses the superior hearing Cloud thought she did after all. Heh.

"Nothing." He sighed as he tried to pull the dry, blood caked shirt from his chest. "Let's just go. I need a shower. I'm all sticky…"

* * *

Cloud slowly peeled the bloodied shirt off his torso. He quietly hissed whenever the dry blood would rip off of his skin. Once that painful task was done with he went to his pants. More painful hissing was involved until finally the pants were removed and fell with a thud to the floor. Cloud turned to the mirror and inspected his unclothed form.

"Hey there gorgeous." Cloud winked and blew a kiss to his bloody and bruised counterpart in the mirror. He sighed and stepped into the shower, today just wasn't his day. He turned the knob and let the streams of water fell on his pale skin. "AH! Cold, cold, cold!" Cloud exclaimed as he jumped back from the icy jets. He reached his hand out, careful to only get his arm wet, and turned the dial to a more reasonable temperature.

The water warmed up to a very hot, but bearable degree as Cloud stepped back in. He groaned slightly as he worked his fingers into his blood-matted hair. He lowered his eyes as he watched the blood and water mingle as they swirled down the drain. He managed to get out the offending blood clots in his now red hair. Cloud reached for the soap and slowly scrubbed and scoured his body, making sure he washed everything off. After several minutes of that he placed the solid red bar back into its holder. He silently hoped the management would replace the soap before someone else took a shower. The might think it was just a silly gag of the hotel to leave a bar of soap that looked like it had blood all over it. Although he was sure some people found Hepatitis C funny.

Cloud moaned as he stretched his arms above his head, he was finally starting to relax. He grabbed the shampoo and flipped the cap up. Vanilla and strawberries, nice. He poured the creamy substance into his hand then slowly began to massage his scalp. He moaned again as his fingertips made small circles on the sensitive skin. Cloud turned and tilted his head back to wash out the suds. His hair reverted back to blonde as the red liquid washed out.

Cloud turned his body back around so the water fell on his chest. He could have gotten out now, but he lazily opted to stand there few more minutes. He closed his eyes and thought back on the day. It started out fine, but it quickly degenerated into one of the worst days he had in a while. He's had so many mood swings today he was beginning to question his own masculinity. Not only that, but Cloud also had the sneaking suspicion that someone was watching him. And that weird daydream he had on the bridge near North Corel. It felt so real. But it wasn't, right?

His thoughts were silenced as a pair of hands grabbed on firmly to both sides of Cloud's waist. His eyes snapped open, but he couldn't seem to move his body. All he could do was stand there as one of the hands slowly moved from his waist to his abs. The fingernails raked over his taunt, pale skin, leaving red lines in their wake. Cloud shuddered at the sensation. A pair of hot lips pressed up against the back of his neck and kissed a searing trail up to the ear. Cloud gasped slightly as a tongue licked over his piercing.

Cloud's eyes drooped and his breathing came out labored as he began to loose himself in the pleasure. The hand on his abs slid its way down between his thighs. He could feel the lips on his neck turn up into a smirk as Cloud moaned. The hand firmly grabbed onto Cloud's hardening manhood. It squeezed slightly and Cloud let out a louder moan as a wave of pleasure hit him.

'This… this is wrong.' His mind thought hazily. But even if he could move his body, he didn't think he could have fought back. A small laugh brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey there gorgeous." A voice breathed into his ear. Cloud's eyes widened; he knew that voice.

"Seph-Ack!" Cloud stumbled backwards as his support vanished. He managed to stay upright, and seeing as he regained control of his limbs, he whipped his head around. Nothing, again. This whole disappearing act was really starting to get Cloud peeved. He turned off the water and slowly pulled back the curtain, ready to defend himself if the need arises. But it didn't. The small bathroom was completely empty except for Cloud. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and after glancing around again to make sure nothing would jumped out at him, he stepped onto the tiled floor. He was about to grab a towel when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The mirror, something was written on it.

'Mine.' Cloud read the letters written on the mirror. He was starting to feel a little creeped out by all of this. There had to be a reasonable explanation. The hotel probably wrote things on the steamed up mirrors to scare the guests. How they did it Cloud had no idea. But he never remembered reading anything in the brochure about being groped in the shower. Speaking of being groped, Cloud looked down.

"Shit."

* * *

'It wasn't him. Couldn't have been him. No way. I won't believe it. I don't care what that stupid girl said. It wasn't my Cloud.' Tifa kept thinking angrily as she paced back and forth in her room. She was still very much upset about the possibility of Cloud liking other men. The man she loved for most of her adult life was going to love her back. They were going to make each other happy and complete, start a family, and live out the rest of their lives blissfully with one another. Now Tifa could see her future with Cloud crumbling away in front of her eyes.

She sank up against the foot of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. It hurt so much, thinking the one person she's loved and wanted so badly was right within arms reach yet he would never return her feelings. He was her only real friend growing up and the closest of all her companions now. He was the one that was going to be her hero. He was the one that promised to save her. A deep feeling of hurt constricted Tifa's chest. Was everything she felt up until now a complete waste? She didn't know. Hot tears began to well up in her eyes, threatening to overflow at any moment.

"It hurts so much…" She whispered. "Please… please help me." Tifa choked out in between sobs. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks now. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

* * *

Aeris nervously straightened her dress for the seventh time. She has been standing outside of Cloud's room for the past five minutes thinking of what to say. Hopefully Cloud wasn't in a pissy mood and wouldn't freak out on her. She sighed, now or never. Aeris knocked on the door three times before getting a response. Well, it wasn't really a response, more like a thud, a curse, and some mumbles. Aeris arched an eyebrow and knocked again.

"Who is it?" A muffled reply called out.

"House keeping." Aeris answered back in an accent prominent to those in Gongaga. She heard Cloud laugh.

"Get in here, you smart ass." Aeris smiled and opened the door. Cloud was in front of the mirror by the dresser fixing his hair. She tried to stifle a laugh as she watched him play with his golden locks. When he was satisfied he turned to face her. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Aeris trailed off as she looked down at the floor. Cloud tilted his head, a silent urging for her to go on. "I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?"

"A what!" Cloud sputtered. Aeris looked up at him, his eyes were wide and he looked confused. She couldn't help but smirk.

"A DA-TE! Or haven't you ever gone on one?" Cloud straightened up and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Of course I have." Cloud huffed. 'Although most of them didn't involve women.' He added to himself.

"Then come on one with me."

"Uhh… well…"

"Oh, come on! You'll have a good time!" Aeris urged.

"I don't know…"

"I won't molest you, promise." Cloud laughed.

"Ah, well once you put it that way, I can't refuse, can I?" Aeris beamed. She ran up behind him and started pushing his body out the door.

"I knew you'd say yes! Now hurry up, we have a lot of fun stuff to do!"

* * *

Cloud smiled as Aeris practically pushed him all the way to the station. When was the last time he was on a date? Hmm… Zack used to drag him just about everywhere, but they were never really dating. Fuck buddies, as Zack had so eloquently put it. He had taught Cloud a lot, not only about being a SOLDIER, but also about his own sexuality. He was surprised when Aeris mentioned she dated him. Cloud had said he didn't know him. He didn't really want to tell her that her ex-boyfriend taught him how to kiss. That might have been a tiny bit awkward.

Zack had also introduced Cloud and Sephiroth. He remembered how he blushed the entire time the general first talked to him. After that they were practically attached at the hip, literally and figuratively. Cloud quietly thanked Zack for his 'lessons' before hand. It would have been terribly embarrassing if had had no idea what he was doing his first time.

"Hey Cloud, you okay?" A hand waved in front of his eyes.

"Huh? Ah, yeah. Fine, fine. Just dandy." He replied with a small smile.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm… Oh!" Cloud quickly racked his mind for an excuse. "I was, uh, thinking."

"Thinking?" Aeris asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah…" He winced, that didn't sound right.

"You perv!" Aeris laughed. Well, he couldn't play it off now, so Cloud smirked and ran with it.

"You caught me." He said as he raised his hands in surrender. She swatted at him lightly on the arm.

"Come on, let's go to Event Square! I think a show's going on." She dragged him by the arm to the tube for Event Square and shoved him in. Once they both popped out an attendant immediately swarmed upon them, saying something about being the one-hundredth couple and that they had to perform in the play that night. Cloud reluctantly let himself be dragged up on stage. He took one look at the king's large, fake handle bar mustache and sighed.

'This is why I never go on dates with women…'

* * *

Glowing green eyes watched angrily as the flower girl pulled his angel along with her. Who the hell did she think she was! No one was allowed to touch him, no one. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously as Aeris latched onto Cloud's arm. He was a second away from killing the little slut right then and there. But before he could draw the Masamune an idea came to mind. He grinned evilly.

'I'll show that whore of an Ancient my angel wants nothing to do with her.'

* * *

"Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed with a laugh. "You were getting way too into that." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Well, what can I say, I like acting." Aeris smirked.

"Theater queen." She teased. Cloud covered his heart with his hand and feigned hurt.

"You're just jealous of my natural talent." He scoffed.

"Prima Donna." She teased again. Cloud stuck his tongue out at her. Aeris smiled and looked around for something else fun to do. "Hey, let's go on the gondola!"

"All right, all right. Don't be so excited. Its just a basket on a string…" Cloud sighed as Aeris pulled on his arm. Once they got on they sat on opposite sides. Cloud looked out the window and took in all the glitz and glamour that was the Gold Saucer.

"Hey Cloud…" Aeris started hesitantly. Cloud glanced up at her.

"Hmm?" He had a vague idea of where this was heading.

"I was wondering… about today. You know, those things that girl said." Cloud guessed it, where was his prize?

"Ah, yes, her." He started, obviously not comfortable with the topic at hand. "What exactly were you wondering?"

"Oh, you know. Do you really, umm…" She made some gestures with her hands, hoping it would get the point across without her having to say it.

"Like men?" Apparently it did. She nodded. Cloud lowered his eyes and after a moment opened his mouth.

"I-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course. Its not really any of my business." Aeris said hurried. Cloud sighed, again with that cutting off thing.

"No, its okay. We're friends, there's no reason why I couldn't tell you this." Aeris smiled a little, she was glad Cloud trusted her. "I didn't want you guys to know at first because I didn't know how you would all react. I was afraid you would judge me."

"Cloud, you know we would never do that. We love you the way you are, nothing will change that." He nodded.

"I realize that now. Thank you, Aeris." She smiled again, but larger this time.

"Sooo…" She hoped she didn't sound too nosey.

"Oh, yeah! Well… its not like I'm exclusively attracted to men, I'm more attracted to the person in general, regardless of sex." He thought for a second. "But most of the people I've been attracted to were men, so I guess you could say I like guys." Aeris looked thoughtfully for a moment. It didn't hurt like she expected it to, but she would think more on what that meant later.

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense. Love doesn't have a gender, I suppose." She smirked as she thought back on what the woman had said. "But who was that guy that lady mentioned before? The one you got so flustered over." Cloud blushed.

"Ah, well… I don't think you know him." He lied. Cloud wasn't ready to let that secret out yet; he doubted he ever would be.

"Did you love him?" Aeris asked curiously. Cloud looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, a lot. Still do." He replied softly.

"So what happened?" Aeris tensed up slightly as she saw the hurt look in Cloud's downcast eyes. "You don't need to tell me. Sorry for prying." He just shook his head.

"I made a very big mistake. I don't think he could ever forgive me, either. I haven't forgiven myself." He spoke barely over a whisper. He tried to will away the tears that welled up at the memory, but he just couldn't this time. Aeris gasped slightly as she saw liquid run down the sides of Cloud's face. She quickly moved over to his side of the car and wrapped her arms around him. She smoothed down his hair soothingly and he rested his head against he shoulder.

"Hey, its okay." She said softly. "If he loved you even half as much as you loved him, I'm sure he forgave you a long time ago." Cloud just sniffled. Aeris tried to think of something to get his mind off of it. "I remember, this one time, my old boyfriend Zack came home. I found this huge hickey on his neck. And I do mean huge! You should have seen the teeth marks on this thing!" She laughed thinking about it. Cloud smiled guilty.

'That was probably my fault.' He admitted to himself.

"I was so mad, I chased him right out of the house, broom and everything! It hurt because I loved him so much." Aeris sighed and stroked his feather soft hair again. "I didn't see him for a week after that. I was so worried. When he finally came back he had the biggest bouquet of roses I've ever seen! They were so beautiful. I started crying when he gave them to me. Then he told me he loved me for the first time." She smiled wistfully. "I dropped the flowers, slapped him, and then threw my arm around his neck. He looked so confused! I told him he was a huge jerk and to never leave me again."

"You really loved him…"

"Yeah. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say." She smiled sadly and looked down at the blonde. "He's in a better place now. I'll see him again, I know I will."

"I'm so sorry." Cloud whispered. She shook her head.

"Don't be."

'It's my fault. It's my fault he's gone. I'm so weak…' His thoughts berated him again. Aeris tilted his head up and looked into his glistening blue eyes.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Cloud. And I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Why don't you go and see him? It will at least bring you some closure."

"Well, maybe. But I doubt-" Aeris held a finger to his lips, successfully quieting him.

"Don't be such a Negative Nancy, Cloud." She scolded with a grin. He laughed a bit and straightened himself out. The gondola jerked to a stop and the two exited.

"I'm really glad we talked, Cloud. Thank you for trusting me." Aeris smiled and looked at the blonde.

"Aww shucks." He grinned. "Thanks for letting me get that off my chest. Its really been bothering me. And, umm, sorry for crying all over ya." He said sheepishly.

"Its okay. I like being your shoulder to cry on." Aeris climbed out of the tube that lead to the station. "I guess we should be heading ba- Hey? What's Cait Sith doing?" She looked quizzically at the small feline. He held something up in his hand. "Hey, isn't that the Key Stone? What's Cait doing with it?" Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"That bastard! He went into my pants!" One thing Cloud really hated was when people would stick their hands in his pants pockets when he wasn't in them. (A/N:laughs: I made Cloud into such a perv.) "Yo Cait!" Cloud called out angrily, but the cat/moogle duo already spotted them and jumped into a near by tube. The blonde quickly made chase.

"Hey, Cloud wait!" Aeris shouted as she jumped in to follow him.

After much ducking and dodging on the part of Cait, the two were finally able to catch up to the little feline. They cornered Cait Sith on the stairs outside of the Chocobo Races. But their efforts were in vain because Cait already handed off the Key Stone to a waiting Tseng in a helicopter. The dark haired Turk smiled cockily at Cloud and Aeris as the helicopter hovered away, leaving Cait Sith to deal with their wraith. The creature turned around and smiled innocently at the two.

"You-you! My pants, you-! Agh!" Cloud, in a rage, tried to launch himself at the creature, but Aeris held him back. Or at least she was trying to.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She cried over her shoulder as she struggled to hold back the livid blonde. The cat just shrugged.

"Just doing what I was paid to do."

"So you were the spy!" Aeris gasped. Cait nodded nonchalantly.

"Yes, I was the spy. I was hired by the Shinra." Cloud growled but stopped struggling against Aeris' hold.

"Fuckin' bastard! We trusted you, I trusted you!" The cat started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny!"

"Best calm down my friend. This doesn't leave here, got it? Or else."

"Or else what?" Aeris asked as she eyed it warily.

"Uncle Cloud?" A sob could be heard coming through the cat. "Where's daddy?"

"Marlene!" Cloud glared coldly at the doll. "What the fuck is your problem! Taking hostages! You coward!"

"Heh." The cat sneered at the blonde. "But this is how it is… no compromises. So why don't we continue on as we did?" The mechanical creature turned to leave. "Or else the girl gets it. Got it?" Cloud and Aeris nodded slowly, hatred clearly evident in their eyes. "Good." And with that the little cat was gone.

"They are not going to get away with this…" Cloud hissed as he stalked off back to the hotel. Aeris just stood there alone for a moment, trying to absorb everything. She sighed as she came to one simple conclusion.

"Well, this date sucked…"

* * *

"Today just thoroughly blew, didn't it?" Cloud sighed as he plopped down on the bed. Today _really_ wasn't his day. He removed most of his clothing upon entry and was now just in his pants. That's right; only one thin layer of cloth separated him from the rest of the world. Of course, Cloud didn't believe in underwear, too constricting. He could go on and on about it all night, but he was quite tired. So he lay on the bed in only his pants. He didn't really trust the hotel beds here enough to go fully nude.

He pulled the covers over his slender form and tried to get comfortable. He tossed and turned, but no position he got in felt right. He ran a tired hand through his hair. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him, but he had no idea what it was. He finally settled for resting on his right side and closed his eyes firmly, trying to will himself to sleep.

Cloud slowly drifted off into a half-sleep state after what seemed like hours. Random images and thoughts flickered through his mind, ranging from Yuffie in a chocobo costume eating ice cream to Don Corneo's puckered face trying to get Cloud to kiss him. His body jerked awake at the disturbing image, but quickly fell back into that dream-like half sleep.

A loud bang threw Cloud back into consciousness. Well, actually, it threw him on the floor, but he was awake regardless. He darted off the ground and reached under the pillow to the knife he kept there. Blade in hand, his eyes quickly swept over the dark room. At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The window. Yes, the window's large, door-like frames were wide open and cool air blew the curtains in a very spooky manner.

'I'm going to have to have a very stern talk with Dio about scaring the shit out of tired patrons in the middle of the night.' Cloud grumbled to himself as he replaced the knife back under the pillow. He groggily stumbled over to the window and shut the two large panes. He made sure to lock them tightly. He stood there for a moment and gazed out at the fake backdrop of dark mountains and dead, rotting trees. The mountains reminded him of the ones surrounding Nibelheim. Sometimes Cloud would feel almost home sick for the home he no longer had. He sighed; brooding over it wasn't going to accomplish anything but waste more precious time for sleep. He turned to head back to bed, but stopped dead in his tracks.

Glowing green eyes barred his path. The burned through the darkness and seemingly right into his soul. Cloud gasped quietly and his hands began to shake. He somehow doubted this was a hotel attraction standing in his room. The eyes got a step closer and Cloud jumped back. Panic took over the blonde's senses as his back hit the window behind him. The eyes kept getting closer and closer. Cloud reached up to undo the lock but a hand darted out and pined his wrist to the glass. He tried to struggle but another hand clamped on the opposite wrist. A large body pressed up against Cloud's smaller one.

"You're not going anywhere." Cloud shivered as he felt warm breath on his ear and neck. His wrists were moved up above his head as one hand now held both of them down. The other gently lifted Cloud's chin until his eyes were locked with the glowing green ones.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud breathed disbelievingly. He got lost in those bright eyes and he felt his resolve wavier. The older man smirked as he lowered his head.

"Hello, angel." He greeted the bewildered blonde. Before Cloud could respond a pair of lips crushed up against his own. Teeth tugged at Cloud's lower lip and he gasped, giving Sephiroth opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He half-heartily struggled to free his hands but that only succeeded in deepening the kiss. A moan escaped his throat as Sephiroth's tongue slowly caressed his own.

They broke the kiss, both were panting slightly. Sephiroth kissed his mouth again quickly before working down to Cloud's neck. The blonde gasped and arched up into the embrace. His eyes were starting to glaze over in lust. Seeing as how he was no longer objecting, Sephiroth's hand released the wrists and moved the Cloud's hip. The other's fingers looped around the waistband of the blonde's pants and pulled him closer. Cloud let out soft moans as he gave into the silver haired man's desires. Sephiroth growled as he nipped at his lover's collarbone. He grabbed the smaller man's thighs and hoisted him up. Cloud quickly wrapped his legs around the other's waist and his arms around his neck.

Sephiroth carried him over to the bed and sat him down at the foot of it. He straddled the other man and pulled his head back by the hair. He gazed down hungrily at Cloud and swiftly claimed his mouth. Cloud started moaning again as Sephiroth began to rock his hips up against the blonde's. He reached up and clumsily undid the straps on the coat and pushed it off his lover's shoulders. Cloud let his fingers roam over the wide, well toned expanse of chest. How long has it been since the last time he had done this? Too long, Cloud thought. It all just felt so right, like this was what he was missing in his life.

Sephiroth pushed the blonde on his back and slowly began to kiss down his neck to his chest. He worked his way to one of Cloud's nipples. His tongue swirled around the hardening flesh and he bit down harshly. He remembered how Cloud loved to play rough, and apparently the blonde hadn't changed because he was moaning loudly and gripping at the other man's hair. Sephiroth worked the other nipple with his fingers and pinched it slightly. Cloud gasped in between labored breaths. Sephiroth gave the nub one last bite before turning his attention to the other one. He bit across the expanse of skin until he reached it. His left hand traveled down the blonde's torso to his pants and began to undo them.

Cloud let out a small mewing sound as the silver haired man's hand worked its way inside his pants. Sephiroth pulled off the pants with his free hand, and Cloud bit his bottom lip to stop from screaming out as the other slowly tortured him. The older man moved his mouth up to the blonde's ear. He tugged on the piercing with his teeth while his hand started moving faster. Cloud bit back cries of pleasure as white dots began to invade his vision.

"I want to hear you scream." Sephiroth hissed as he dug his nails into the sensitive flesh. Cloud cried out loudly and threw his head back. The exquisite mixing of pleasure and pain had the blonde's body begging for more. Sephiroth was more than willing to oblige as he trailed down the younger man's body, leaving a path of searing kisses and bite marks all the way down. He worked his way down to Cloud's need and blew slightly, making his small lover shudder.

Cloud gasped and tangled his hands in the long silver hair. His mind shut down as he felt the other's teeth. All he could do was moan his lover's name and thrust up seeking more pleasure. He was so close. Sephiroth held the blonde's hips down and removed his mouth before the small man could get release. Cloud's frustrated protests were cut short as lips firmly pressed up against his. He could taste himself on the other's tongue and moaned in need.

"I want to hear you beg." The silver haired man said against his lips. Cloud looked desperately into those glowing, lust laden green eyes.

"Please… please, I need you!" Gasped out the blonde, his breathing heavy. Sephiroth sat up on the smaller man's hips and raked his fingernails down the other's chest. Small pools of blood formed along the aggravated red lines.

"What do you want?" He asked as he trailed his pointer finger down Cloud's breastbone. The breathing hitched in the body beneath him as he ran the other hand's nails up the inside of the thigh. "Tell me what you want." He repeated patiently.

"I- ahh, I want you inside of me! Oh God… please!" Sephiroth smirked as the blonde squirmed underneath him.

"Tell me, angel. Do you… love me?" He asked as he dipped his head lower, capturing the youth's gaze.

"Yes! I love you, Seph- ahh! Please…!" Cloud moaned as the silver haired man ground their hips together.

"Who do you belong to, Cloud?" The green eyes bore into him, making it harder to breathe.

"You. Only you." Cloud barely choked out above a whisper as their mouths met in a slow, but passionate kiss. The blonde made quick work of the buttons and zipper on the older man's pants. Sephiroth continued to kiss Cloud as he undid his knee high boots and slipped the pants off.

He flipped Cloud on his stomach and then propped him up on his hands and knees. Sephiroth bent over and bit Cloud on the neck, making sure it was hard enough to leave a mark for quite some time to come. Without any preparation he drove himself into the small blonde. Cloud cried out in utter pain as tears ran down his cheeks while he tried to adjust to the invasion.

Cloud gasped loudly as Sephiroth hit that certain spot that made him see stars. The pain slowly turned into blinding pleasure as Cloud found himself relaxing and getting into a rhythm. The blonde dug his hands into the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Cloud begged between gasps. He could feel his climax approaching quickly and he tried to speed up the pace. White filled his vision as he cried out his lover's name and poured out on his stomach and sheets. Sephiroth did the same not long after that. He moaned Cloud's name as he spilled out his essence deep within the blonde.

Cloud collapsed unto the bed bellow, trying to gasp for breath. Sephiroth rolled next to the small blonde and quickly collected him into his arms. He stroked his golden hair lovingly and kissed his forehead. He felt complete with his lover safely in his arms, and he was more than reluctant to ever let him go again. Cloud rested his head against the silver haired man's chest and felt his eyes droop closed tiredly.

"I love you, angel." Sephiroth murmured to Cloud before the younger man drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Artificial light streamed into the room from the gloomy backdrop outside. Cloud's eyes squeezed together tightly as he tried to ignore the irritating brightness. Slowly, memories of the night before filtered back into his groggy brain. He slung his arm to the other side of the bed, but felt only cold sheets. His eyes snapped opened and he lifted his head slightly off the bed to inspect the room. He was completely alone. Cloud looked down. And his pants were still on.

'Guess it was just a dream.' Cloud thought, more than a little disappointed. He winced slightly as he tried to turn over. 'Or, maybe it wasn't…'

He tried to get up as gently as he could, but the pain was almost unbearable. Cloud slowly limped to the bathroom and turned the light on. He closed his eyes at the brightness and reached blindly for the painkillers behind the mirror in the cabinet. Cloud opened his eyes as he found a bottle of aspirin. He popped the cap and downed two before replacing the bottle. He closed the cabinet and inspected his reflection. Cloud gasped slightly at the sight. Large bruises and bite marks went from all the way down his neck to bellow his pants. There was a particularly bad one right on his neck, in plain view of the world. In the back of his mind he wondered if he packed any scarves. Cloud groaned. Yesterday _really_, _really_ wasn't his day.

* * *

Author's Note: Oi:ducks under desk: That was my first lemon. It wasn't that bad… was it? Gaw, I hope not. I don't think I edited it enough. I'm going to get banned again! Heheh, and I made Cloud into such a mood-swinging pervert. Ah well. I'm too lazy to edit all this crap.

And I really do like Tifa. I don't know why I made her out to be such a complete bitch so far. I thought that was how I was going to portray Aeris at first. Eh.

And I think I made it a little too silly in some parts. I just can't force myself to be serious. I'll have to work on that… I really made Barret absolutely ridiculous, too. The similarities between him and Mr. T are just too hard to ignore. Well, again, sorry for the long wait. But I made this chapter extra long, so hopefully it makes up for the lateness. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Scout's honor! Ha ha, no, I'm a liar. R & R!


End file.
